


Truth or Kiss?

by CacophonyOfWords



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Smut, aka they play truth or dare, i started writing this before S3 ended, national team retreat shenanigans, rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacophonyOfWords/pseuds/CacophonyOfWords
Summary: “Matsuoka, truth or dare?” Mikoshiba Seijuorou asked across from him, his deep voice carrying across the whole room. Somehow he didn’t seem to mind his little sister had just full on attacked his old kouhai right in front of his eyes.“Dare,” Rin replied absentmindedly, dragging his palm down his cheek and wincing as he still felt wetness on his skin. The reality of what he had answered, hit him after a second.“Wait…” he lifted his hand, trying to stop his former Captain.“Kiss Nanase.”





	Truth or Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shimizu_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimizu_k/gifts).



> Hello! So, many many months ago, Shimizu_K asked me if I could write her a fic with the prompt of Rin, Haru and friends playing a game of Truth or dare. I said okay, and to be honest, I thought she would forget about it but she did not, and reminded me about it constantly, not online but also IRL so I said that I would write it for her birthday this year. OBVIOUSLY, I am late by a couple of weeks but mainly because at first I thought it could be just a funny PG thing but nope, the birthday girl wanted smut so... it took a little bit more time. Having said that, I started writing this fic after the airing of episode 9 or 10, which is why some swimmers are on the team and some others are not. Many many thanks to ladyzeia for betaing this fic (and please, go read her fics because they are awesome. Even if the word count scares you, it is all a magnificent huge amount of good stuff).

“Truth or dare, Yumi-chan?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss Nanase-kun on the cheek.”

A not so subtle groan resounded around Rin, more than one of his teammates vocally complaining about the dare. Meanwhile Haru, seated on Rin’s left remained impassible as the girl crawled across the floor and pressed her lips against Haru’s cheek, leaving just a hint of clear lipgloss behind on his skin.

Haru didn’t seem to mind, just like he didn’t seem to mind the other four kisses he had received previously from other girls.

Instead, Rin ended up with a feeling of bother stirring something inside him.  

“Oh, come on,” Natsuya complained, surprising Rin. “Why are all the girls daring themselves to kiss Haru? We will have to change the name into Truth or Kiss Nanase…”

“Because last time, everyone complained the girls never choose dare,” Naoko-san, one of the older girls at the retreat, pointed out. “Next?”

“Isuzu, truth or dare?” Rin watched as Yumi asked her roommate the next round of question.

“Dare,” the Mikoshiba sister answered, and Rin had a feeling he saw Haru shiver beside him.

“I dare you to kiss on the cheek…” Yumi started, her lips lingering on the last word.

“Not Nanase!” a choir of voices piped up.

Yumi grinned. “Matsuoka-kun.”

“WHAT?” Before Rin could even finish his protest, a dead weight had launched on him, making him fall backwards and two wet lips were being pressed against the center of his cheek.

Wolf whistles and loud clapping erupted in the room, as Isuzu stood up, showing her friends the victory sign with her fingers.

Rin was left blinking confused at the ceiling.

“What was even that?” he grunted, as he pulled himself up in a sitting position.

“A full-force Mikoshiba attack,” Haru commented, and Rin looked at him curiously. _Now_ Haru decided to sound bothered?

“Matsuoka, truth or dare?” Mikoshiba Seijuorou asked across from him, his deep voice carrying across the whole room. Somehow he didn’t seem to mind his little sister had just full on attacked his old kouhai right in front of his eyes.

“Dare,” Rin replied absentmindedly, dragging his palm down his cheek and wincing as he still felt wetness on his skin. The reality of what he had answered, hit him after a second.

“Wait…” he lifted his hand, trying to stop his former Captain.

“Kiss Nanase.”

“I mean truth!” Rin yelled, backtracking on his first answer. Why did he even answer dare? When he had decided to join this game, and he did it just because Haru had accepted, he was set on always just choosing truth and lying through it if needed.

“A dare is a dare,” Rin’s mouth dropped as he heard the voice coming from Natsuya by his side.

“Matsuoka,” Mikoshiba called him with his serious captain voice. Rin sighed at the tone, he expected his ex captain to laugh it off saying it was a joke. “Kiss Nanase or I will show everyone the photos from the second year culture festival.”

Rin felt like dying. How did he end up in this position? First his face got mauled off by a hormonal Mikoshiba, and now people expected him to kiss _Haru_ of all the people in the room? He regretted not joining Ikuya and Hiyori instead, for an all night marathon of A Rat Life’s movies.

“If I kiss him, can _I_ see those pictures?” Haru suddenly asked, commenting on a dare that involved him for the first time that night.

“Like hell,” Rin growled, not really sure if he was talking about the kiss part or the photo part, or both.

He for sure was not going to kiss Haru… at least not in front of everyone.

“I am not going to do it,” Rin muttered through gritted teeth, his cheeks reddening.

“Hey, hey,” Natsuya suddenly said, putting a reassuring hand on Rin’s tense shoulder. “Come on, Rin, no need to get mad. No one here is forcing anyone…”

Rin’s shoulder visibly fell in relief. Finally someone with some common sense.

“If you don’t want to go through with the dare, you don’t have to, relax,” Natsuya said with a smile… that suddenly turned into a grin. “But you will have to leave the game. And take Haru with you, the dares are becoming monotonous because of him.”

* * *

They walked back to their room, Rin throwing a glance at the phone to check the time. He had no idea what plans Haru had for himself, it was too late for Rin to join the movie marathon, but too early to actually go to sleep. Especially on the last night of training camp, traditionally left with no curfew and none of the coaches actually keeping an eye on the athletes – hence the truth or dare game going on in the common room. Although Rin wasn’t sure whether all the beer was also a tradition or just a side effect of having Natsuya Kirishima with them.

He walked straight to the bathroom to wash his face, he knew it was a childish thought to have, but his skin kept feeling sticky from the kiss Isuzu had left on his cheek. He wondered if Haru had felt anything like that.

Turning off the light in the bathroom, he walked back into the main room. He saw Haru sitting on the two-seat sofa on the balcony attached to their room. He grabbed two bottles of water from the small table across their beds and joined Haru.

“Planning on doing anything else tonight?” he sat down, passing Haru his bottle.

“Not really,” Haru accepted the water and thanked Rin with a nod. “You?”

“Eh,” Rin shrugged. “Maybe I could still try to join Ikuya and the others in the media room…”

“Don’t you have the whole movie trilogy on DVD?” Haru asked.

Rin choked on the water he was sipping. “And how do you know that??” he asked.

Haru shrugged. “Nagisa told me he was buying it for your birthday.”

Rin snorted, of course Nagisa would have told Haru about that. He leaned against the back of the sofa, lifting his feet on the small table in front of them and leaving his bottle by his side.

“Sorry you got kicked out of the room,” he said, scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s okay,” Haru said after taking a sip from his own bottle. “I knew you wouldn’t have kissed me.”

“It was just stupid,” Rin added. All the dares of the girls kissing Haru had been silly enough, but the idea of Rin kissing Haru in front of everyone…

“It was just not romantic enough for you,” Haru said.

“Exactly,” Rin found himself agreeing before even realizing his own words. “Hey!” he objected and looked at Haru with wide eyes.

Haru had turned away from him and Rin could see his shoulders were shaking.

“Are you mocking me?” Rin asked dumbfounded.

“Sorry,” Haru turned around to face him. “I was remembering Isuzu’s dare.”

Rin frowned. “That was a full on assault, I can’t believe you let the other girls smooch you five times.”

“You counted?” Haru wondered.

Rin ignored his question. “Why did you even let them do it?”

“Naoko-san called me this afternoon asking me for a favor and promising me a triple pack of my favorite canned mackerel for every kiss.”

Rin snorted. “I really should not be surprised to hear this.”

He watched Haru making himself more comfortable on the sofa, mimicking Rin’s position with his feet propped on the table before grabbing a blanket left on his side of the sofa and covering himself with it.

“Are you cold?” Rin asked.

“Right now I’m perfect,” Haru explained and offered Rin a corner of the blanket. Rin took it and pulled half of the blanket across his knees.

They remained there in silence, Rin looking up the sky. The sun had set for a while but there weren’t many stars in sight, yet.

“I never got to play the game,” Haru muttered then, taking Rin by surprise.

“You wanted to play Truth or Dare?”

He saw Haru’s shoulder shrugging under the blanket. “It would have been nice to play a round of it, instead of just being part of the dares,” he explained, his voice muffled by the blanket covering the lower part of his face.

“Hey, Haru?”

“Hm?”

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

Rin smiled. “Who was the last person you talked on the phone?”

Haru’s answer came surprisingly quickly. “With my mom today.”

“Really?” Rin’s eyebrows arched in surprise.

Haru nodded. “We talked after lunch. She started to call me more after I moved,” he continued. “Something about me being in places she doesn’t know.”

A second of silence fell between them.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Rin replied.

“How do you choose your outfits?”

Rin snorted. “What kind of question is this?”

Haru shrugged. “Everyone always mention how fashionable you are.”

“I am not.”

“You kind of are…” Haru pointed out.

Rin sighed and looked up. The first stars had started to come out. “My mom works in the fashion industry so both Gou and I grew up with magazines of the sorts around the house.”

Haru nodded in understanding, but his eyes told Rin that he wanted to hear more.

“So after I moved to Australia and I kind of grew out my bright colored with sun and animal designs,” Rin continued, laughing at the memory of some of his old outfits. “I kind of… changed style, I guess. I don’t know if it was because of what was happening to me, but I started wearing darker colours. And because I knew that with swimming I would end up growing in my shoulders, I stuck with baggier clothes…”

“Your pants are _not_ baggy.” Haru interrupted him.

“Oi,” Rin objected. “It is not my fault baggy jeans are out of fashion…” he couldn’t believe he was really defending his clothing choices. “Anyway,” he said then, dismissing everything with a hand gesture. “This is it, I guess. I got used to dark colours and now I am stuck with them.”

“So, the colours don’t reflect your inner state anymore?” Haru asked.

Rin laughed. “No, those days are over,” he reassured him with a smile. “Also it makes washing so much easier when 99% of your wardrobe is black and dark colours.”

“Even your underwear?”

“As if you don’t know my underwear,” Rin commented, thinking about all the times he and Haru had ended up in changing rooms together. He knew for sure he commented on Haru’s weird polka dots print underwear more than once.

“Your turn,” Rin suddenly said, a blush coloring his cheeks as he tried to prevent the discussion to go further about the means of his underwear. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

Rin grinned and shifted in his seat a bit, pulling the blanket all the way across his knees.

“If you were to go to an deserted island, what three things would you bring with you?”

Haru bit on his lower lip as he mulled on the answer.

“Rice, a rice cooker that works on solar power and a phone,” he answered eventually.

“A phone?” Rin asked in disbelief.

Haru nodded. “So I could call you and be reminded why I went to the deserted island in first place.”

“Ouch,” Rin commented and placed his hand on his chest in a mocking way. “That hurts.”

“Truth or dare?” Haru asked then not missing a beat. The game had started picking up on speed and Rin kind of liked it that way.

“Truth.”

“Favorite brand of canned mackerel?”

Rin laughed out loud, of course Haru would end up asking something like that.

“I don’t have any,” Rin admitted and snorted at the frown on Haru’s face. “If I really have to eat mackerel,” he continued, flicking Haru on the forehead to stop whatever was he about to object to. “I prefer it fresh, nothing fancy. Grilled with a bit of seasoning.”

Haru smiled. “I can approve of that.”

Rin smiled back. “Somehow that doesn’t surprise me. Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” the smile was still on Haru’s lips.

“Just how annoying was I in elementary school?” Rin wondered, recalling Haru’s comment on the previous question.

Haru huffed. “Just like Momo,” he said in serious voice.

Rin’s jaw dropped. “What? I was not _that_ bad,” he defended his eleven years old self.

“You were,” Haru pointed out. “You annoyed me with the relay just as Momo annoys Gou with the beetles.”

“But Momo has a crush on my sister!” Rin objected.

Haru looked at him with an eyebrow raised in a perfect arch.

Rin wondered if his crush had been that obvious since they were kids.

“Truth or dare?” Was the only thing Haru said instead.

Rin sighed, folding his arms above the blanket in his lap. “Truth.”

“If it weren’t for swimming, what would you like to become when you grow up?”

“Whoa,” Rin didn’t know how should he react to that. It was not a question he would have expected to hear from Haruka Nanase.

“I actually don’t know,” he said sincerely after a few moments. “I wanted to become a policeman when I was a kid, but everyone wants to be one when little.” He bit the inside of his cheeks as he thought of his hobbies outside of the pool. “Maybe a writer? A travel journalist?” he offered.

“A romance novelist?” Haru suggested instead.

“Oi, stop mocking me,” Rin complained in fake annoyance.

Haru chuckled and shifted again. Rin watched him as he slipped off of his shoes and turned on his seat, throwing his legs across Rin’s lap before rearranging the blanket across both of them.

“What are you doing?” Rin asked confused, he wasn’t used to feeling Haru’s presence so close to him. _Not that he was minding it…_

“My toes are cold and the blanket is too short,” Haru muttered as he tried his best to fit under the blanket.

“We could just go inside,” Rin suggested.

“Don’t want to,” Haru muttered in a stubborn tone.

It was Rin’s turn to chuckle, and even if he felt a heat climbing up his neck, he threw an arm around Haru’s shoulders, pinching the corner of the blanket between his fingers so he could hold it in place on top of Haru’s shoulder, keeping it from sliding down.

“Thanks,” Haru muttered.

“Truth or dare?” Rin asked.

“Truth,” Haru choose and looked up to him. Rin realized only now how the shifting had affected their positions and how close their faces were.

“What do you miss about high school the most?”

“You,” Haru replied without even thinking.

Rin gulped. “But I was not in your high school,” he pointed out.

Rin felt Haru’s shoulder shrug under his hand. “But I got to see you more than now that you spend half a year in Sydney…” he reasoned.

“Haru…”

“And you call and text everyone but me,” Haru pointed out.

Rin snorted. “That’s because you never keep your phone by your side.”

“How do you know that if you never try reaching me?”

Rin laughed. “Okay, sorry,” he shook his head. “I will try to call you more next time, okay? I am just afraid of bothering you.”

“You would never bother me.”

“What about the deserted island?”

Haru glared. “I was not being serious.”

“Truth or dare?” Haru asked then.

Rin sighed. “Truth.”

“Would you had kissed me earlier if it wouldn’t have been for all those people?” Haru asked with a low voice, taking Rin by surprise. Sure, he had been surprised a lot in the recent hour they had been sitting outside but in the last minutes… Haru had made a shift between them, one that was making Rin nervous but also excited and definitely different than the nerves and excitement he was used feeling with Haru in the pool.

“I guess?” he answered, trying to test the waters. “I had chosen dare, even if by mistake.”

Haru frowned at his answer and Rin wondered if perhaps he had chosen the wrong words. But it wasn’t like he could have just said “Oh yeah, I would have kissed you right on the spot as soon as you would have given me a clue it was okay with you.”

“Truth or dare?” Rin asked, mentally preparing the question already.

“Truth.”

Rin inhaled deeply. “What is going on with all these questions?”

Haru shrugged again and Rin noticed only then that he had been playing with the string on Rin’s hoodie. “I want to see where it leads.”

Rin nodded even if he was having a real problem accepting what was Haru hinting at. Because there was no way Haru would have been hinting at _that_ , right?

“Rin?”

“Hm?”

“Truth or kiss?”

Rin felt like he had just choked on air.

“I don’t have any can of mackerel to offer,” he tried hiding his embarrassment and turning it into a joke.

Haru shook his head. “You wouldn’t have to bribe me,” he answered and looked up so their eyes locked.

Rin closed his eyes. Was he really going to do it?

“Kiss,” he answered in a whisper.

Haru’s lips turned up at the side and he said nothing, he just tilted his face and offered his cheek.

Rin gulped, never really thinking of finding himself in this position. The time spent in Australia made him a little bit used to the foreign way of greeting with pecks on the cheek, but doing it in Japan just felt weird. And the idea of kissing _Haru_ , of all people seemed crazy.

The truth was that Rin had had the same crazy idea many times down the years.

Like when Haru had found him under the cherry tree, or after they were both wet standing outside the pool. Or during their talk in Sydney. And even when they had talked on the bench in Iwatobi, under the same stars as now.

He leaned in almost in slow motion. He had to laugh at the paradox of how the time seemed to have stilled the second his lips touched Haru’s skin, yet his own heartbeat was racing at the speed of light.

Rin went to lean back when he felt Haru’s face shifting but suddenly there was a hand pressed on his neck and keeping him in place as Haru had turned his face so their lips were now touching, even if just barely.

“This is not a kiss on the cheek,” Rin muttered after he leaned back a bit, their foreheads touching and his eyes searching Haru’s.

“I never said it had to be the cheek.”

“I thought it was in the rules…” Rin smirked, his nose stroking Haru’s.

“Since when do rules apply to us?”

“You mean since when do rules apply to _you,_ ” Rin pointed out. “I’m not the one who used to break into other school’s pools all the time…”

“Amakata-sensei once quoted a guy saying the end justifies the means,” Haru pointed out and Rin couldn’t stop a laugh.

“The end being you in a pool?” he asked, moving the hand that was not around Haru to the other’s face, brushing away the slightly-too-long fringe from his eyes.

Haru blinked at the gesture before looking at him. “The end being kissing you,” he admitted.

“Haru…” Rin didn’t know what to say at that moment because everything seemed to have gone so fast, too fast. He was aware of his own feelings, and sure he more than once had a feeling Haru might reciprocate but… part of Rin never really dared to hope, and had just convinced himself it was all wishful thinking. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Haru answered sincerely.

“Seriously, why all this?”

“Because I don’t want things to remain the same when you leave for Australia again,” Haru admitted, reminding Rin that he was set on joining Mikhail again barely two weeks after the retreat would be over. “Because I’m tired of always having _moments_ with you that make me feel that we are just stuck in a limbo because none of us dares.”

Rin opened his mouth but he couldn’t say a word.

“Rin,” Haru sighed. “For once, can we both dare moving forward?”

Rin had to look up. He had to look away from Haru, because it was becoming too much for him. The stars were now many and all flickering, like the led lights he would see at concerts, cheering for the artist on stage. Were they cheering him on? It was just like the sky he could see through the hotel window in Sydney, back when he and Haru had shared a bed. And just like that time on the bench in Iwatobi, when Haru worried Rin would stop swimming.

Haru was right. They had always had moments.

“Rin,” Haru called him again, bringing his hands to Rin’s cheeks. The fingertips felt cold against Rin’s warm skin. “Truth or dare?”

Rin smiled and took Haru’s hands in his, caressing the palms with his thumbs.

“Dare me, Haru,” he answered as he pulled Haru by his wrist until they were fitted even closer than before, Haru now almost sitting in his lap.

“I dare you to kiss me,” Haru said in a whisper so low Rin wouldn’t have been able to hear it if it wasn’t for how close their faces were. “And don’t stop.”

And Rin was not really planning on stopping.

Except that just when he was about to lean and close the gap between their lips, Haru’s fingers were already entangled in his hair making the grip of Rin’s hair tie loosen up, they heard a low whistle.

“Hey,” a familiar voice interrupted them and Rin put an arm around Haru’s back to keep them close, making their position even more compromising.

Natsuya was watching them from the balcony near-by, his arms were crossed on the balustrade and he was leaning on them, an amused smirk on his face.

“Not to interrupt you, knowing both of you I can only guess it’s been a long time coming, but you may want to consider moving it inside before anybody else sees your activities,” he suggested with a grin, accompanying it with a raise of the beer can in his hand.

Rin felt the tension of Haru’s back under his fingers let loose a bit.

“Want to get inside?” Haru asked, already standing up and pulling Rin up. Rin just stumbled forwards, forgetting the blanket that was cocooning them until a few moments ago on the floor of the balcony.

“Don’t get too crazy, we are leaving at 8 in the morning,” was the last thing they heard of Natsuya before Haru shut the glass door behind them, pulling the curtain closed as well.

The room was too dark and the only thing Rin could see was the outline of Haru’s frame still in front of the glass door, courtesy of the tiny amount of moonshine that still managed to filter through the curtain.

“You have a dare to finish,” Haru then said, taking a step forward and Rin felt a chill running down his spine at how deep his voice had went.

Delicately, he cupped Haru’s face in his palms as they navigated closer until their chests were pressed together, Haru’s own arms wrapping around Rin’s waist.

Haru’s lips were unsurprisingly soft – Rin had noticed weeks before that Haru had started applying a light layer of chapstick after every swimming session. Rin parted his lips to let his tongue sneak out for a taste.

“Pineapple?” Rin pulled up for a bit. “They didn’t have mackerel?” he asked amused.

Haru ignored his question at first, preferring to go for another kiss that made Rin groan when he felt Haru’s tongue slipping past his lips.

“I got the sakura one at first,” Haru admitted as he pulled back. “But I didn’t like the shine effect.”

“Why would you get the sakura flavored chapstick?” Rin questioned, tilting his head back to search for Haru’s eyes but it was pointless – the room was too dark.

And Haru had decided that the soft skin on Rin’s neck was also worthy of a lick or two.

“Because I wanted you to taste it,” Haru breathed into Rin’s ear, before biting down on the lobe.

Rin snorted and dropped his chin a bit, his lips landing somewhere along Haru’s temple. “Truth or dare?” he murmured against the soft skin.

“Truth.”

“Lights on or off?”

He felt fingers squeezing his side.

“Light on, clothes off,” Haru said and stepped back.

Rin gulped. The night was definitely not going as he had expected, but he damn sure was not going to object it.

He blindly stepped towards where he knew was a lamp, neatly seated in the middle of a nightstand. He toed off his shoes and socks, untying the string of his sweatpants and letting them fell on the floor. Only then did he turn on the lamp, bathing their room in a soft, tamed yellow light. Moving back to his clothes, he removed his hoodie and only after pulling the tank top over his head, he looked at where Haru was at.

Haru was looking at him from where he had laid stomach down on the bed, still dressed in underwear and a T-shirt.

“Umm,” Rin mumbled, suddenly wondering if he had went overboard with his undressing.

“You can take that off,” Haru said, not looking away although Rin could bet there was some pink dusting his cheeks. At least he hoped there was, so he wouldn’t be alone in feeling his cheeks on fire.

Rin let the tank top drop from his fingers and onto the floor before climbing onto the bed, rearranging the pillow and sitting against the headboard. He flexed his fingers, not really knowing what to do with his hands at that point, before deciding to just let them drop in his lap as he tried to figure out what should their next move be.

And then he regretted it when he realized Haru had had his eyes set on his hands this whole time, thus he was now staring at the level of Rin’s crotch.

“So,” he coughed, wondering if the line ‘my eyes are up here’ would had been a little too forward for that moment. He had yet to understand how Haru managed to have such a power over him to make him feel from overconfident to awkward in less than a second.

“Can you flex your pecs?”

And exactly like that, the feeling of nervous had disappeared to make place for just confusion.

“What?” Rin blinked.

Haru pulled himself up so he was sitting on his haunches, his frame now slightly towering over Rin albeit not in an overpowering stance.

“I heard Isuzu and other girls talking about how they saw you flex your pecs in the gym,” Haru explained, lifting a single finger and stroking the dip between Rin’s chest muscles in a soft gesture.

Rin inhaled deeply. No amount of hugs he had shared with Haru had ever felt so intimate than that single touch, not even the first kiss they had shared just minutes prior.

“You mean like this?” he said after a second or two, willing his heartbeat to slow down a bit. He flexed his chest muscles, making his pecs bounce alternatively. “It is more defined after I lift some weights,” he said relaxing after a few seconds.

Haru’s finger was still on his skin and Rin felt how Haru slid it towards the right, covering Rin’s right side with his whole palm.

“Your heartbeat is fast,” he pointed out and Rin had to laugh.

“Jeez, I wonder why,” he said, putting his own hand over Haru’s.

“Is it me?” Haru wondered.

Rin felt his head drop with amusement. “Yeah, you have been making my heartbeat race for quite some time now.” He dared to look up and felt like melting a bit at the small smile on Haru’s lips.

“Truth or dare?” Haru asked.

“Dare,” Rin answered, moving a lock of hair behind Haru’s ear.

Haru didn’t really say anything about what was the dare, but Rin had gotten a pretty good guess when Haru had just leaned forward and resumed their kissing, as deep as before. It took some wordless maneuvering from both of them before they resettled in the middle of the mattress, Haru neatly perched in Rin’s lap with his legs locked around Rin’s waist.

Rin felt like he was about to self-combust from the heat they were emanating. His hands had sneaked under Haru’s shirt, kneading and stroking all the back muscles he could reach. A particular press between the shoulder blades made Haru break the kiss for the first time, a low growl escaping through his teeth.

“Shouldn’t you check with the physio for that?” Rin wondered, stroking his fingertip against the spot again, while Haru just pressed his face in Rin’s neck.

“I prefer it when it is you making me moan,” he admitted in a tease, nipping at the soft skin under his teeth.

Rin slid the hand that was not massaging Haru’s sore spot down his spine, until it reached the elastic band of Haru’s underwear.

“Well, I prefer making you moan for reasons other than a sore a muscle,” he teased back, letting his hand slid down inside the fabric and touching for the very first time the soft skin there.

Haru lifted his head again, his lips searching for Rin’s as he wound both his arms around Rin’s shoulder with force. His tongue pressed forward, making his way inside Rin’s mouth as Haru himself let all his bodyweight counterbalance them until they toppled over on the mattress, Rin’s body now pressing down onto Haru’s.

Haru reinforced the grip of his legs around Rin’s waist, making their groins press against each other.

Not that Rin really needed another proof of both of their arousals.

“What were you saying about making me moan?” Haru asked with a pant, a finger teasing inside Rin’s underwear.

“You will have to let go with your legs if you want this to go forward…” Rin pointed out, playfully smacking the skin on Haru’s thigh.

Once freed from the grip, Rin scooted back a bit so he could put his feet off the bed for a second, making the removal of his underwear easier and, more importantly, faster. When his eyes searched for Haru again, he found him sitting on the bed, fully naked except for that damn T-shirt and slowly stroking himself.

Rin tried really hard to fix his eyes with Haru’s own eyes and not with his hand movements.

“Need a hand?” he still asked.

“Only if you will let me help with yours,” said Haru, his eyes never leaving Rin’s.

Haru crawled back until he was propped against the headboard, his legs parted enough for Rin to kneel in between them before resuming his self-pleasure. Rin had to gulp when he eventually looked down, his brain impressing the view in his memory. He took his cock in his own hand as he scooted over until it was lined up near Haru’s erection. He stroked it slowly, trying to match the rhythm that Haru was using.

“Honestly, I want to blow it,” Rin admitted, not even bothering at that point if his face was fully matching his hair.

“Oh God, no,” Haru moaned and Rin had to look up at him confused.

“I would come in a second,” Haru explained and Rin had to lean forward and kiss him. Haru pressed back for a second before he pulled back. “I’m going back to Iwatobi for a couple of days,” he said, searching for Rin’s eyes. “Come with me and we can spend days without leaving the house.”

Rin had the moan at the bare thought of that. “Catching up with all the time we missed until now?”

Haru nodded.

“I like the idea,” he said, pressing another kiss to Haru’s lips. “Ready to switch?” he asked, Haru slapping his hand away before he even finished the question.

The minutes that followed were just a blur of emotions for Rin. He wasn’t really sure what had aroused him more, the feeling of Haru’s erection in his hand or the strong stroking of Haru’s fingers around his own. It was just a mess of kisses, caresses, moans, strokes and more kisses until they were both just panting with a sticky mess between them.

Only at that point, did Haru remove his T-shirt and wiped them both with it, before nudging Rin in the other, clean bed, taking the pillow with him.

They settled down under the sheets, their overheated bodies still searching for each other’s warmth against the cooling freshness of the bedsheets.

“Hey Haru,” Rin suddenly asked, one of his arms was under the pillow, the other safely wrapped around Haru’s side to keep them close.

“Hm?” Haru replied, the arm circled behind Rin’s back clenching.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Wanna be boyfriends?” Rin questioned with a feeling of nerves, even if the past night gave him a good feeling about the answer.

Haru just kissed him.

“Truth or dare, Rin?”

“Dare,” Rin grinned.

“Show me the pictures.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Omake: During their week off at Iwatobi, Haru demanded Rin to teach him how to flex his pecs.


End file.
